Not scared, just nervous
by Lovelylauren10
Summary: TxG As beads of warm sweat rolled down his face, he closed his eyes. This was it. The final stretch, he had been waiting years for this. Everyone was depending on him to either succeed or fail. He just wanted to get through the wedding without fainting.


**So I thought I'd come out with another one-shot. Have you noticed the number of HSM fanfics has seriously decreased? It's an outrage! Ha Ha…just read. This one is kind of short though**

As beads of warm sweat rolled down his face, he closed his eyes. This was it. The final stretch, he had been waiting years for this. He shifted a bit and messed with his jacket. Everyone was depending on him to either succeed or fail. He just wanted to get through without fainting.

He didn't know why he was so nervous. He could stand in front of crowds of people. He even ran naked throughout the campus as a dare, and wasn't nervous. So why was he standing here sweating like a pig?

"Hey, are you ok?" Chad asked him through a whisper. Both men were standing at the back of the building.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous." Chad rolled his eyes,

"Nervous? Just last week you couldn't wait. You were practically jumping out of your shoes." He looked over.

"That's before I realized how many people were going to be here."

All of the guests weren't really staring at him. Actually, they were all caught up in their own conversations and gossip. However, the man felt like everyone was staring at him. He wasn't in plain sight, if you wanted to see him, you would have to look.

"You knew how many people were coming! Your exact words were 'I want everyone to be here for my happy day!' So…they are here. Dude, for real, what's wrong?" He fiddled with his hands.

"Where's my dad?" He asked randomly, suddenly wanting the presence of his father.

"He's sitting down with your family. Do you want me to go get him?" He shook his head quickly. What was wrong with him? He could be in front of crowds; he could be on national television; why couldn't he stand in front of 200 of his closest friends and family?

He looked at his watch. Thirty minutes. That's all he had left until the moment of truth. His palms were wet and he was afraid that his sweat would cause wet armpit spots in his jacket.

He felt a slap on his back that made him jump.

"What's up son? Chad said you were scared." He glared at his best friend. He wasn't scared. He was just worried.

"I am not SCARED. I just…think that she would like it better if there were less people to watch." Yes, today was his wedding day, the day that had been planned for 6 months.

"She would or you would? Because she is getting dressed perfectly fine and is actually excited. You, on the other hand, are the one that is worried." His father explained. He frowned,

"Maybe I just need to talk to her. For a minute. Less than a minute." Yeah, that's what he needed. To see her. To make sure that she wouldn't leave him. That's all he needed.

"I doubt she'll let you. Here, I'll give you my cell phone and you can call her." When the blackberry hit his hand he grabbed it and walked into a corner, carefully dialing her number on the crème buttons.

"Hello?" A quiet voice rang over the line.

"Hey…" He said slowly, trying to hide the fact that he was nervous. He didn't want to freak her out too.

"Hey. Aren't you supposed to be, you know, standing at the front of the church waiting?" She had a joking tone and a light laugh, "Because last I heard you were getting married today."

"Yeah, I know. But…" She spoke up quickly.

"But what? Oh God, you are having second thoughts. You are leaving aren't you? I knew it. I…" He spoke again,

"I'm scared." He finally admitted, hoping that none of his groomsmen had heard him. They'd never let him live it down. She giggled.

"Scared? Of what?" He chuckled,

"Of everything. Of nothing. I don't know. I just…am nervous. I have that sinking pit in my stomach. I…" He heard her whisper,

"_It's Jack, he's saying that the airplane tickets are in first class." _Then he finished,

"I was afraid you wouldn't show up." She let out a deep breath.

"Is the church on fire?"

"No…?"

"Is there a natural disaster?

"I don't think so…"

"Then I see you in 15 minutes when you are standing at the front of that church." He laughed. She always knew what to say.

"I love you, Gabriella."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Isn't it cute? I really like doing one-shots. If you have any ideas for me to write PM me, oh and, if you haven't read 'A day as the Bolton family' then read it cause it's seriously funny. I might add another chapter to that…who knows?**

**But you all know the answer to this important question:**

**WHAT TIME IS IT? **

**(Sorry, I'm super hyper.)**

* * *


End file.
